People aren't emotionless some are just heartless
by Eagle and Wolfgirl
Summary: Sangue was transferred to Konoha police forces due to her actions. Some fear her, others like her and others put fear into her which only is caused by 1 man, Itachi Uchiha. Their past interwines as do their future but along came a redhead who opens her up
1. Chapter 1

**_Werewolf:_** Hey all this is my third story on Naruto so yeah be as gentle as you can be please and read my profile on OOC and flaming because repeating myself is a drag.

**_Gaara:_** Hurry up with the story

_**Werewolf:**_ Shut up you

Gaara glares

**_Werewolf:_** Oh wow the famous death glare I'm so scared (sarcasm used badly)

Gaara glares then smiles sadistically

**_Werewolf gulps and laughs nevously:_** Help the sand is after me

Werewolf runs out of room closely followed by Gaara and the sand. Neji and Sasuke walk in and shake their heads

**_Neji:_** What a pain

_**Sasuke:**_ Hn

**_Neji:_** Anyway Eagle and Wolfgirl does not own Naruto or anything to do with it

**_Sasuke:_** She does however own her own twisted characters

Werewolf comes back in glaring while being supported by Gaara

**_Werewolf:_** Take that back you chicken butt

**_Sasuke glares:_** No

Werewolf is about to cry after being nearly killed and insulted. Gaara sighs and glares with Neji at Sasuke

**_Sasuke gulps and nods:_** Fine they are not twisted just strange

**_Werewolf:_** That's a little better anywho the story is also an AU one

**_Gaara:_** Now time for the story

* * *

**_Life is a blast...Hahaha like hell it is. You could use that when people go psycho and like blow up or shot stuff but other than that I doubt it._**

"Miss Ookami please come this way," stated a woman with brunette hair in two buns

The said woman looked at the brunette with lazy cold eyes. The brunette woman smiled warmly but in truth she was scared of this woman's eyes that had seen many deaths, that and it was foretold that when the red in her eyes glowed they would be full of such great hatred and sadness. If you indeed saw this event of such an unbelievable circumstance then it was when you were about to die by her hands. The woman's brownish black hair hung loosely reaching halfway down her back. She was not of the feminine looking female stereotype rather the tomboyish one. She wore jeans, blue long sleeved shirt that looked like it had a short sleeve one over the top of it but it was just one. She had on a black chocker with a wolf pendant on it and dog tags hung loosely around her neck. To match her boyish look she had black boots on.

"You're scared aren't you Tenten?" stated rather than asked Miss Ookmai eyeing her critically

"N...no I'm not Sangue," muttered Tenten nervously

"Don't lie to me," growled Sangue

Tenten looked into her eyes and saw the red flash brighter. She quickly looked away and gulped nervously. Sangue stood there watching her before sighing.

"Your eyes do glow with anger, hate and sorrow," muttered Tenten

"So I've been told and it's not true about only my victims are shown my apparent 'fire' in my eyes," sighed Sangue

"Blood wolf with the eyes of fire. You are so famous but no one knows your identity but the police and your victims," commented Tenten

"Hmm I don't like the fame nor do I like the fear off of people because of it. It's true that it is kept in the police force only and my victims but there was one other person who knew and left but I don't care," stated Sangue

"You've changed Sangue," commented Tenten sadly

"It happens especially since the things I've done won't ever be forgotten or forgiven," muttered Sangue

"Forgiven?" asked Tenten curiously

"People may not think it but I do feel remorse, regret and other things why do you think there is sorrow as you put it in my eyes?" asked well more like stated Sangue

Tenten couldn't say anything to this since she was shocked at what she had just heard

"B...but how can someone like you in your job position feel things like that? People say you're cold and unfeeling. I had my doubts since you were two years younger than me when were in high school then again you were such a cynical person back then that it is hard to know exactly what and how you felt or thought," stated Tenten

Sangue was pissed to say the least with what she just heard but a voice cut her off when she was about to talk.

"She's still the cynical person we knew but people in _'her position'_ as you put it do feel things but when this little wolf cub is in battle she is so cold the only thing you know is the harsh feeling of being alone. Though if you want to know if she is feeling anything her eyes show glimpses of her sadness but that's all. They say the eyes are a window to a person's soul but some people can close that window like she does. Her eyes pierce people's souls and chill them because it can be so intense that it can even haunt a person's memory if they are the lucky few who weren't her enemies," stated a male's voice

"Mr Hatake?! I'm so sorry she was suppose to be in there but I..."

"It's alright anyway it was an interesting conversation to listen to," smiled Mr Hatake through his mask

"Still haven't given up on the whole mask thing Kakashi?" asked Sangue while yawning

"Nope," smiled Kakashi

"Yo...you know each other?" asked a shocked Tenten

"Yeah you could say that," sighed Sangue

"Hmm and your eyes can be more memorable..."

"Anyway Kakashi, let's get down to business," stated Sangue giving him a warning look

"Ok always one to want to avoid subjects. Well let's get down to business," stated Kakashi while shaking his head and walking into his office

"Oh by the way Tenten people in _'my position'_ as you put do have emotion we are not just brick walls that can repel basically anything. You should know you have some people here working the same position I do and if I'm correct one of them was your ex boyfriend Neji Hyuuga. People in your position are lucky because you don't see or do harsh things in the world. It is hard the first time you go in then you just become numb and get use to as bad as it sounds but we do. So be glad you live such a simple carefree life as an officer and a secretary," stated Sangue walking into Kakashi's office leaving a very shocked Tenten behind

"Sangue you are so harsh like usual. You have a lot to in some areas which happen to be human interaction and others but your skills are needed to help others in my police force," stated Kakashi seriously

"Like what am I lacking?" asked Sangue grumpily

"Ah...hmm to put it bluntly your old normal personality before he got to you," stated Kakashi

"So I apparently suppose to be opening back up is that it? Well tough luck on that," stated Sangue coldly

"I still remember that bossy strong willed and loving woman you were especially when we were together for those 3 years before he came. Your eyes held so much love and caring when you were being yourself," sighed Kakashi sadly

"Things change all the time and I thought you were over me," stated Sangue seriously with a raised eyebrow

"I am but I still want you to be happy again. We are still good friends and if we weren't in such a public place I would've taken off my mask," stated Kakashi

"Hmm so you still only take it off around people who are close to you," commented Sangue

"Yeah," smiled Kakashi while looking at Sangue with sad eyes

"Anyway let's get down to why I am here," stated Sangue tiredly

"Alright you r assigned to the ANBU part of our organisation where it dals with the more dangerous and has a more likely chance of getting killed," stated Kakashi

"Aww Kaka I didn't know you disliked me that much," joked Sangue with a lopsided smile

_'Yes she smiled. At least I did more than those other police organisations did,' thought Kakashi_

"I do care but with your skill and records you are pretty damn good at your job so that lead you to being in ANBU. Anyway regardless of the risk you will put on a four man team as well as having to do petty crimes with the normal part of the organisation," stated Kakashi

"Hmm interesting, carry on," stated Sangue

"You're partner for the _'Konoha Police'_ will be a hyperactive blonde called Naruto Uzumaki," stated Kakashi

"The famous Killer Fox, hmm I guess ANBU is in a secret part of the building so no one can stumble on it by accident," stated Sangue

"Yes, you and Naruto are the only ones from ANBU that I trust to do a normal day policeman's job. The others ae usually put in the boring depatments such as human resources or other things," stated Kakashi

Sangue laughed emptily which startled Kakashi. He sighed and looked at her sadly

_'They weren't kidding when they said she is so empty even her movements,' thought Kakashi_

"Wow can't wait to see my team if they can't be trusted with the simply duty of being a normal police officer but Kaka you surprise me by putting me on a team which in itself can not handle such human contact," stated Sangue coldly

"Well I have the people in mind and they will also be transferred to your department so you can all learn that valuable skill of interacting with people," stated Kakashi

"Harsh Kakashi harsh," stated Sangue sarcastically

"Well I se you didn't lose your sarcasm," sighed Kakashi while sweat dropping

"And you not losing the habit of reading perverted books in public or in front of females," stated Sangue dryly

"Well I see your work colleagues now," sighed Kakashi

Suddenly the door was knocked off its hinges and Kakashi sweat dropped while muttering something about needed to get a new door again. Sangue turned around and saw...

* * *

**_Werewolf:_** Well that's all for now 

**_Gaara:_** Write more so I can read more

**_Werewolf:_** No you meanie

Gaara glares but gets glomped by Sangue

**_Sangue:_** Now Gaara be nice we know you don't want to hurt her

Gaara nods while pushing Sangue off

**_Werewolf:_** Aww Panda- kun is so cute better than Blind Boy and Chicken Butt

**_Neji and Sasuke:_** Hey!

**_Sangue:_** Now anyway Review and message please

**_Werewolf:_** Or I will make Panda-kun, Blind Boy and Chicken Butt go all ninja on you

**_Gaara:_** Why me of all people am I stuck with two lunatics?

**_Werewolf:_** Panda- kun is mean

Gaara sighs and hugs Werewolf who smiles

**_All:_** Review please


	2. Chapter 2

**_Werewolf: _**Hey all here is the second chappie read my profile on OOC and flaming because me no repeatie.

**_Gaara:_** Could you hurry up already

_**Werewolf glares and twitches:**_ No

Gaara glares but then pouts

**_Werewolf:_** Anyway I'd like to thank _X.evil.X.sinning.X.angel.X_ for reviewing and I would love if other people reviewed **_but not flame_** it's alright if you even point out my spelling mistakes becasue I think there might be a few of those here and there

Neji runs in closely followed by Sasuke, Naruto and Kakashi

**_Naruto with anime tears:_** Help Sangue is after us

**_Gaara: _**Why?

**_Kakashi: _**Sasuke and Neji burned her favourite photo album that and other things

Sangue walks in with bright pink hair while holding a really big gun. Gaara and Werewolf look at each other and sigh

**_Sangue: _**I'll get my...

**_Werewolf: _**Yeah, yeah anyway do the review then kill them for dying your hair that hidous colour

**_Sangue:_** Eagle and Wolfgirl does not own Naruto or anything to do with it

**_Kakashi:_** She does however own her own characters so no stealing

Sangue smiles sadistically and Kakashi, Naruto, Sasuke and Neji run out of the room closely followed by Sangue while Gaara and Werewolf sweatdrop

**_Gaara:_** What a bunch of morons...Now onto the story

* * *

_**Recap**_

_"Wow can't wait to see my team if they can't be trusted with the simply duty of being a normal police officer but Kaka you surprise me by putting me on a team which in itself can not handle such human contact," stated Sangue coldly_

_"Well I have the people in mind and they will also be transferred to your department so you can all learn that valuable skill of interacting with people," stated Kakashi_

_"Harsh Kakashi harsh," stated Sangue sarcastically_

_"Well I see you didn't lose your sarcasm," sighed Kakashi while sweat dropping_

_"And you not losing the habit of reading perverted books in public or in front of females," stated Sangue dryly_

_"Well I see your work colleagues now," sighed Kakashi_

_Suddenly the door was knocked off its hinges and Kakashi sweat dropped while muttering something about needed to get a new door again. Sangue turned around and saw..._

_**End of recap**_

Sangue turned around and saw a blonde haired guy with ocean blue eyes. He wore a white shirt with an annoying orange jacket and black jeans. Next to him stood three other people, looking ready to kill someone. One was a bluish black haired guy with dark black hole like eyes. He had a blue shirt on with a leather jacket and black jeans. The next one was a tall brunette guy with pearl like eyes. He was wearing a white shirt and jacket with black pants. Last was a red haired guy with hypnotizing sea form green eyes that were surrounded by black eyeliner and a kanji for love on his forehead. He wore a blood red shirt and had a leather jacket with black jeans. She turned back to Kakashi who saw her giving a _'you got to be kidding me'_ look. He shook his head and Sangue cursed under her breathe.

"Hello boys, how many I help you this time?" asked Kakashi while rubbing his head

"We found out today that you are apparently changing our department for normal everyday work," stated the bluish black haired boy

"It better not be a crappier department then we are already in," growled the brunette haired guy

"Kakashi who is she?" asked the blonde

"Oh don't tell me you don't know her. She's been transferred here from the Suna police station like Gaara was well this would be your what station?" asked Kakashi

"Seventh," replied Sangue tiredly

_'He has to be kidding me, he has to be. He wouldn't be that stupid to put me on a team of all guys would he?' thought Sangue_

"Girl turn around," ordered the red head

"Hmm let me think about that…No," growled Sangue while narrowing her eyes at Kakashi

_'Hehe I forgot how she doesn't trust guys that well,' thought Kakashi feeling killing intent in his office_

"Now boys be polite and introduce yourselves since you barged in here while I was in a meeting," stated Kakashi

"Well the last meeting you had was of you just reading your perverted book," stated the blonde loudly

Sangue got up and stretched lazily. The guys watched her closely and couldn't help but think she was alright for a girl but she probably was a fan girl like every other girl they met. She walked over to stand next to Kakashi and hit him in the back of the head. The guys were shock but what shocked them even more was what Kakashi did next.

"You are so mean to me," sighed Kakashi

"Aha," yawned Sangue

"If we did that we would be physically harmed and doing crappy jobs," stated the blonde in bewilderment

"It's just because she's a girl dumb arse," stated the bluish black haired guy

"No it's not," growled Sangue while glaring at them

They all looked shocked at her eyes they flashed red and a dangerous emotion was showing in them. The brunette was the first to snap out of it

"Umm sorry for his behaviour, I'm Neji Hyuuga," stated the brunette

_'Hasn't changed much,' thought Sangue dryly_

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki and I'm going to be the best police officer ever so everyone will show me respect and look up to me," yelled the blonde

_'I'm going to go deaf by the end of the day,' thought Sangue while sweat dropping_

"Sasuke Uchiha," muttered the bluish black haired guy

Sangue stiffened and narrowed her eyes while making her knuckles go white from clenching her hands too tightly

_'His younger brother,' thought Sangue bitterly_

"Gaara no Sabaku," stated the red head

_'Doesn't seem the happy type nor the talking type,' thought Sangue_

"Well boys have you figured out who she is?" asked Kakashi while noticing Sangue's anger had shown as soon as she heard Sasuke's last name

"No but the eyes remind me of something," stated Neji

"Sangue Ookami," stated Sangue in annoyance

"Aww wreck my fun Sangue," sighed Kakashi while pulling out his book

Sangue took the book and started reading it herself

"Hey get your…"

Kakashi started till he received a deadly glare. The guys were again stumped by who she was and why she got away with so much

"Figured it out yet or is the two genius of their high school year that dense," yawned Sangue while flipping a page

"Sangue the one who use to be the sarcastic and cynical girl that went to our school who is two years younger than I was but equally as smart," stated Neji

"So that makes her 23, she's younger than us," muttered Naruto

"Yeah so?" asked Sangue

"But you don't look like the type to become a police officer," stated Naruto

Sangue raised an eyebrow and looked dully at him

"Do you want a comment from me or not?" asked Sangue

"Comment away," smiled Naruto

"You yourself do not look like a police officer you look better suited to be a dog's chew toy or a lollipop man," stated Sangue causing a few people to chuckle at her comment while Naruto stood there in shock then started fuming

"HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT? I WAS JUST MAKING A GENERAL OBSERVATION AND COMMENTED ON IT," yelled Naruto

"So was I and I ask if you wanted me to comment," yawned Sangue while stretching

"You're really aren't the nice type are you?" asked Naruto in annoyance

"Hmm don't know," yawned Sangue

"Sangue play nice. Have any of you boys figured out why she is so important?" asked Kakashi

"Kaka I'm not important," muttered Sangue sadly

"She's bipolar isn't she," stated Naruto

Sangue twitched while Kakashi sighed.

"Sometimes I wonder if I'm surrounded by idiots," stated Kakashi

"Let's just say you are," muttered Sangue

"You know you just insulted yourself?" asked Neji in annoyance

"Yeah your point?" asked Sangue while yawning

"She's bipolar," stated Sasuke while earning a glare from Sangue and Kakashi

"The famous blood wolf with eyes of fire," stated Gaara staring at her intently

"Well done someone out of you four have brains," stated Sangue dully

"Hn," replied Gaara

A couple minutes past with their stare down when suddenly a thought came into her head

"So can I call you panda?" asked Sangue boredly

"No," growled Gaara

"Eyeliner boy?" asked Sangue

"No," replied Gaara while twitching

"Racoon?" asked Sangue

"No," growled Gaara

"Make up boy?" asked Sangue

"No," growled Gaara while twitching

"Black eyes boy?" asked Sangue while smirking

"Fine call me panda it's the least annoying," growled Gaara

"Yay," cheered Sangue in victory

Again everyone even Kakashi was staring at her in shock

"What?" asked Sangue in annoyance

"You're the first one to actually call him a annoying nickname everyone else has had physical harm done to them," stated Kakashi

"Yeah and I'm one of them," muttered Naruto

"Ok then," replied Sangue

_'Why the hell didn't I get hurt?' thought Sangue while looking at Gaara in curiosity_

"You're the only one to ask," sighed Gaara while looking away with a tiny blush

Sangue raised an eyebrow and smiled lightly. Gaara turned around and saw it and blushed deeper

"Thanks Panda-kun," muttered Sangue feeling like an idiot on stage with everyone watching

"So you're the legendary blood wolf," muttered Sasuke in disbelief

"No wonder those eyes seemed familiar they are talked about so much," stated Neji

"Wow awesome," smiled Naruto while hugging her

_'Way too hyper and needs to learn not to suffocate people by hugging them,' thought Sangue_

"Naruto maybe you should umm stop hugging her," stated Kakashi watching them closely

"Why?" asked Naruto

_'Maybe it's time I get over him. I'm back with people I actually like and can grow attached to without worrying about getting hurt,' thought Sangue_

"Naruto you idiot listen to Kakashi," stated Sasuke

"Shut up moron," growled Naruto

_'I feel safe here with these idiots even safer than when I was with him,' thought Sangue with a smile_

"Well she's been having emotional problems…"

"No really Kakashi we couldn't tell," stated Sasuke dryly

"From betrayal of the worse kind," growled Kakashi

"Oh whoop another emotional unstable person, first a hyper active blonde idiot, a silent broody brunette and a I'll kill you if you even look at me red head," sighed Sasuke

"Not to mention an emotional revenge seeking brooding ice cube," muttered Neji

"What was that Hyuuga?" growled Sasuke

"I think you're pea sized brain heard me," smirked Neji

"Uzumaki," growled Gaara in annoyance

Everyone turned to look at him but Naruto who was still hugging Sangue who hung limply in his arms trying to breathe.

"Why does…"

_'What the hell I can't get hurt worse than I already am,' thought Sangue_

"Ruru a little less pressure unless you want me to go unconscious from lack of oxygen," muttered Sangue through trying to get what little air she could

Naruto loosened the hug and she hugged him back lightly which caused him to beam.

"Sasa that is you," smiled Naruto while hugging her tightly again and spinning around

Gaara growled in annoyance and everyone but the poor Sangue and hyper happy Naruto noticed.

"What do you have a death wish or something?" asked Gaara while glaring

"Naruto Uzumaki put me down this instant before something bad happens," growled Sangue

Just after she said that Naruto lost his grip on her and she flew into the wall and he fell to the ground with swirls in his eyes. Sangue got back up and grunted in pain. Gaara glared at Naruto while standing next to Sangue

_'Memo to self never ever give Naruto sugar,' thought Sangue_

She walked forward but fell backwards but felt a pair of strong arms hold her up against a well tone chest. Sangue blushed and looked up to see Gaara's emotionless face but concern in his eyes. Everyone else was watching the pair even the now undizzy Naruto. Sangue blushed and got out of his grip.

"What?" asked Sangue in annoyance

"Nothing a all," smiled Kakashi

Sangue narrowed her eyes at him and he simply kept on smiling

"Anyway everyone this will be your new team mate. She will be basically the new leader since you three hate taking orders from each other and I will even have Naruto on your team," smiled Kakashi

Everyone glared but Naruto who was doing a happy dance.

_'Great I don't like being responsible for idiots and four of them too,' thought Sangue_

"Now you three will be transferred to the normal everyday police work where you can work on your team work and people's skills together," smiled Kakashi

"So we're actually getting a better job then human resources?" asked Neji

"Yep," smiled Kakashi

"You're having too much fun with this," growled Sangue

"Now since you just got to the city Sangue you have the rest of the day off but I expect you here bright and early tomorrow," smiled Kakashi cheekily

_'Early? He doesn't even know the meaning of that word,' thought Sangue_

"Why would we have her as our team leader she isn't that strong or smart by the impression she just gave us. Hello Panda-kun whoa what a great nickname," stated Sasuke in annoyance

Sangue smirked and winked at Gaara who in turn smirked

"Arrogance little Uchiha will make you end up in a bad situation," whispered Sangue in his ear

He stiffened and saw Sangue was indeed behind him not with Gaara across the other side of the room. He glared at her cold expressions. Everyone but Kakashi and Gaara had shocked expressions on their faces

"Don't get cocky around me Uchiha or I will not be responsible for any of your injuries or death," growled Sangue while walking over to Kakashi

"You can clearly see why she is known as a deadly asset to the police force can you not," smiled Kakashi

* * *

**_Werewolf:_** Well that's all for now 

**_Gaara:_** Well hurry up and write more \I'm actually interested

**_Werewolf glares and twitches again:_** No

Gaara glares but gets glomped by Sangue

**_Sangue:_** Now Gaara be nice we know she'll eventually update

Gaara nods while pushing Sangue off

**_Werewolf:_** Panda- kun just wait

Gaara nods but sits in corner glaring at Werewolf and Sangue who sweat drop

**_Kakashi:_** Now review and message please

**_Werewolf:_** Or I will make Panda-kun, Paint brush head and hyper Foxboy go all ninja on you

**_Gaara:_** Yeah right Naruto would probably get lost before even finding the person

**_Werewolf growls:_** Panda- kun

Gaara hugs Werewolf who sighs and smiles weakly

**_All:_** Review please


	3. Chapter 3

**W.W: Sorry it took so long but here's the next chapter.**

**Gaara: **About time too. Even if you get flamed it shouldn't stop you from what you like to do.

**W.W: Oh that reminds me. I don't accept flames because putting down someone bacause you don't like the story is just wrong. **

Gaara glares and gets sand ready to attack.

**W.W :** Ahem anyway I do not own Naruto or anything to do with it. I also don't own Deathnote, red bull or I Am all of me by Crush 40...and Apple. I do own the plot to this story and Sangue.

**_

* * *

_**

**Recap  
**_"You're having too much fun with this," growled Sangue  
"Now since you just got to the city Sangue you have the rest of the day off but I expect you here bright and early tomorrow," smiled Kakashi cheekily  
'Early? He doesn't even know the meaning of that word,' thought Sangue  
"Why would we have her as our team leader she isn't that strong or smart by the impression she just gave us. Hello Panda-kun whoa what a great nickname," stated Sasuke in annoyance  
Sangue smirked and winked at Gaara who in turn smirked  
"Arrogance little Uchiha will make you end up in a bad situation," whispered Sangue in his ear  
He stiffened and saw Sangue was indeed behind him not with Gaara across the other side of the room. He glared at her cold expressions. Everyone but Kakashi and Gaara had shocked expressions on their faces  
"Don't get cocky around me Uchiha or I will not be responsible for any of your injuries or death," growled Sangue while walking over to Kakashi  
"You can clearly see why she is known as a deadly asset to the police force can you not," smiled Kakashi_  
**End of recap**

"WOW CAN YOU TEACH ME THAT," yelled Naruto excitedly causing everyone to sweat drop

"Can't wait if she can get the _'great Uchiha'_ surprised and get Gaara to be protective than this will be one interesting experience," smirked Neji

"Hn," replied Sasuke while glaring at Sangue

Sangue remained emotionless and turned to look out the window.

'Why am I nice to this girl is it because of her reputation? Then why do I feel like I need to protect such a dangerous person who can kill anyone if she chooses,' thought Gaara while staring at her

"I'm going home," sighed Sangue while walking out of the office

Sangue sighed and walked out of the building feeling like she was being watched the entire time. Sangue shrugged it off and slid onto her motorbike. She placed the helmet on and slid up the black visor to see Gaara looking at her uncertainly from beside her.

"What is it Gaara?" asked Sangue with a sigh

"Why are you nice to some people and cold to others?" asked Gaara with a frown

"Hm I think the real question you wanted to ask is why do you feel a strange attachment to me when you have only met me properly today," stated Sangue knowingly

Gaara glared but she saw she was correct when he stiffened after her statement.

"That in itself is only a question you can answer. Now Gaara no Sabaku be ready for tomorrow I'm going to test you and the rest of our teams skill," stated Sangue staring directly into his seaform eyes.

Gaara stood stuck in her hypnotic eyes and Sangue sighed while looking at the rode.

"Your eyes are just as lonely and betrayed as mine," muttered Gaara making Sangue stiffen and glare harshly at the traffic.

Sangue slid the visor over her eyes and rode off leaving Gaara staring at her retreating form.

'He may be right but he still has no right to say that,' thought Sangue while pulling into a stone paved driveway that was connected to a brick made house.

The stone path from the wooden fence separated the rose garden from the lily garden. Sangue smiled at the sight of the lilies while walking to the front door that was made of oak. Sangue opened and closed the door while slipping off her boots and dumping her keys on the wooden table next to the umbrella and hat stand. Sangue walked past the dimly light lounge room and up the wooden stairs, bypassing the bathroom and a room full of boxes. She opened a the blue door and walked in revealing a teal coloured walls and turquoise coloured rimming. The room's furniture was all made out of wood except the bed and black curtains. On her oak desk sat a blue metallic laptop and a dark blue desk lamp. A teal coloured phone was on her bedside table with an Ipod radio next to it. Sangue sighed and placed her blue flip phone on her table and dumped herm bag next to her bed. Sangue flopped onto her black covered bed that had a white wolf on it. The room's walls had some photos, wolf, dragon and phoenix paintings placed randomly on the walls. Sangue sighed and looked at the ceiling sadly.

'I really should get a pet,' thought Sangue while closing her eyes and falling into a deep sleep not noticing the figure that was standing in her doorway.

"Yes Sangue let down your guard again and I'll come back and break it again," smirked the figure while disappearing into the shadows.

_~ Go ahead and try to see through me,  
Do it if you dare!  
One step forward, two steps back  
I'm here... (One step forward, two steps back) ~_

Sangue groaned and opened her eyes only to groan at the light that was coming from the now open curtains. Sangue quickly slipped a gun from under her pillow and sat up with groggy but alert eyes she scanned her room and saw Kakashi sitting at her desk with his book. Sangue narrowed her eyes and lowered her gun.

"Ah you wake up to your phone message tone I see," commented Kakashi lightly

"Why are you here Kakashi? I don't remember allowing you to keep that key I gave to you years ago," stated Sangue while placing her gun on her nightstand and stretching.

"Well you never did ask for it back so I kept it though I thought you would've changed the locks," stated Kakashi

Sangue sighed and rubbed her forehead in annoyance.

"It's too early for this," muttered Sangue in annoyance

Sangue looked up to see a bottle of red bull in her face. She smiled slightly and quickly downed the drink. Kakashi watch with amusement as Sangue downed the drink in two gulps and chucking the empty bottle into the trash in one shot.

"Thanks that kinda helped," muttered Sangue while standing up and her eyes widened in joy. She walked over to the now situated bird perch that held a brown eagle and a snow white owl.

"That's a welcome to the police force and back here in Konoha," stated Kakashi white a smile.

"Thank you," cooed Sangue happily while stroking both the male birds happily.

They nipped her fingers affectionately. Sangue smiled warmly at them and felt a tap on her shoulder. Kakashi help out another bottle of red bull and a huge cinnamon roll.

"You still remember my favourite morning meal," muttered Sangue while taking a bite out of the roll.

"Yeah well I have to go make sure you're at the office in two hours," stated Kakashi while passing Sangue an envelope.

"There's information in there for you. See you," stated Kakashi while disappearing out the door with a lazy wave.

Sangue sighed while munching on her roll and sitting the bed Indian style. She looked through the files that were now spread across her bed. It was on Gaara, Neji, Sasuke and Naruto. Sangue smirked and saw that Kakashi left little notes here and there telling her more information.

"He even gave me their contact information and apparently they have mine, joy," muttered Sangue while drinking her red bull quickly.

Sangue looked at her birds that were now on her legs.

"Now what do I call you two? Hmm what about Fuji and Taichi," muttered Sangue while they nipped her affectionately.

Sangue looked at her flashing phone and sighed while opening it. She saw seven unread messages and sweat dropped. She read six and sighed while putting their numbers in her phone. The seventh one made her frown.

"You're going to love your stay here in Konoha. What's that's suppose to mean?" asked Sangue while frowning.

"SANGUE ARE YOU HOME? YOUR MOTORBIKES OUT HERE," yelled Naruto's voice making Sangue sigh.

Sangue looked at her red bull and pouted due to it being empty. Sangue got up and walked out while her birds flew to her shoulders. Sangue walked to the front door and opened it to see Naruto in a white shirt with a black jacket with orange stripes running down the arms from the shoulder blades. He had blue jeans on and white converse shoes on. Sangue yawned and squinted due to the large amount of sunlight.

"If you coming inside than do so otherwise leave," muttered Sangue while walking away from the open door.

Naruto hurriedly slipped off his shoes and followed Sangue looking around curiously.

"Sasa why is it so dark in here? And wow I never knew you had a collect of anime, manga and videogames," stated Naruto racing towards the cupboards holding each one.

Sangue blushed slightly and walked back to her room. Sangue grabbed some clothes and entered the bathroom. When she came out she was wearing black shorts a blue sleeveless V neck top and a black jacket over it. Sangue placed her hair in a high ponytail and black eyeliner, mascara and eye shadow lined her eyes making them more intense.

"Sangue I never knew you were into such childish things," smiled Naruto while sitting on her bed.

"We all have our little fancies. These help me escape reality," stated Sangue while looking at Naruto read Deathnote with child like enthusiasm.

"Wow this is pretty dark stuff though," muttered Naruto while glancing at Sangue but did a double take.

"Come on Naruto we need to get to work," stated Sangue while picking up her Ipod, phone and bag.

Naruto followed Sangue but was still shocked over her appearance. Sangue grabbed her keys and placed on her black converse shoes. Naruto quickly went to his Dark orange jaguar while Sangue placed on her helmet and sliding onto her bike. She reeved the engine and pulled out and raced Naruto down the street. Naruto smirked and pulled in front of her only to get caught in the morning rush hour making Sangue sigh and weave through the traffic. Sangue parked her motorbike in the ANBU parking lot and laughed when she saw a very annoyed Naruto pull into the parking lot 30 minutes later.

"That was unfair," pouted Naruto when he caught up to Sangue.

"Hm maybe but I'm not the one who got stuck in traffic. Now let's get to the training room so I can assess your skills myself," stated Sangue in annoyance.

Naruto looked at Sangue and saw she looked colder than when he was at her house. He led them to the ANBU training room to see Gaara, Neji and Sasuke already there, death glaring each other. Gaara was wearing black jeans and a white and blue shirt with joggers on. Sasuke was wearing brown pants and a blue shirt. Neji was wearing tanned shorts with a tanned shirt. They turned and their eyes widened in shock. Sangue walked in further to see a shotting range on one side, a training area in the other and a couple of doors on the other side of the room.

"Good your all here. Now we can start your evaluation," stated Sangue while dumping her jacket and bag against the wall.

_

* * *

_

**Gaara:** I hope there's going to be quicker updates now.

**W.W:** Maybe but I don't really know

Gaara glares and chases after Werewolf. Sangue appears and sweat drops

**Sangue:** Review Please but remember NO FLAMES.


End file.
